


Harry Potter-Addams

by HinoteOokami



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Apologize for Nothing!, What if the Addams adopted Harry instead of the Dursleys, totally not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinoteOokami/pseuds/HinoteOokami
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was raised by the Addams instead of the Dursleys?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter and Addams Family fanfic. This is also my first crossover so creative criticism is always welcome. Of course I do not own any characters in this work.

A man appeared on the corner, appeared so suddenly as if by magic. He would seem out of place on any other street but not Cemetery Lane. While not the most unusual character to appear at The Lane, he was one of the brighter visitors. He was tall, thin, and incredibly old, judging by his silver hair and beard so long it was tucked into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled buckled boots. Even stranger still was the greeting he gave to a nearby tabby cat with strange markings around its eyes. “I should have known.” The old man rummaged around his in his cloak until he seemed to have found what he was looking for. He withdrew a tiny potted plant that very closely resembled a Venus Fly Trap and made his way over to where the cat was sitting rather stiffly. He stopped in front of 1313 Cemetery Lane and looked up at the imposing gnarled black gates. It read simply, ‘Addams.’ “Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.” He turned to face the cat but instead was greeted by the sight of a rather severe looking woman with square spectacles and an emerald cloak. “Whatever brings you here my dear Professor? Why aren’t you out celebrating with the rest of our world?” 

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. “I will not participate in celebrations that might expose our kind on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared. I suppose he really has gone, has he Dumbledore?” 

Dumbledore merely nodded.

Professor McGonagall gasped lightly and covered her mouth. “So that means the rumors are true then? The Potters are really gone, and little Harry somehow defeated You-Know-Who? Those poor kids. James might have gotten on my last nerve, but he was a good kid. And Lily bless her soul was good for him.” She paused here and bit her lower lip. “What about Sirius? He was their best friend and Harry’s Godfather. Why isn’t he taking the boy?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “No one can locate him. He was at the house when we arrived but then he gave his bike to Hagrid and disapparated. We can’t leave him with his Aunt and Uncle. They are on an extended holiday. So, he will stay here.” 

McGonagall gaped at him. “Here?! Really?! They are weird even by our standards.”

“Oh, come now Minerva they aren’t that bad.”

“Oh really?! Then what are you planning to do with that Devil’s Snare?”

“Well Morticia was always partial to the more difficult plants. From what her mother tells me her husband is very doting and understanding about his wife’s magical upbringing.”

“Doting?!” McGonagall asked incredulously. “They have a pet Chimera and a half giant butler. Not to mention that weird enchanted hand. Are you sure they aren’t Dark Wizards?”

Dumbledore chuckled slightly nervously. “Well if I’m to tell the truth the Grandmother has been known to dabble but they aren’t true Dark Wizards. I think Muggles would call them ‘goth?’ Morticia graduated from Ilvermorny with some of the highest grades that school has ever seen. I’m sure they will show Harry the love that they show their own children. I will however leave them a letter to make sure to keep as much of the truth from Harry as possible. He will be safest that way I think.” 

As if on cue a loud rumbling was heard coming towards them at a rapid pace. Both people looked towards the sound, but neither looked down the street. Instead they looked to the sky. Out of the sky came a motorcycle as black as night, with a rider whose shoulders blocked out the moon. The bike made a graceful soft landing that belittled its massive size. If the bike was huge, it was nothing compared to the man carefully dismounting from it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked too big to be normal, and so…wild. In his large muscular arms, he was holding a tiny bundle of blankets.

Dumbledore gave a small sigh of relief, “Ah Hagrid at last. No trouble I take it.”

The man named Hagrid shook his grizzled mane and whispered. “No, sir Professor Dumbledore. Lil tyke fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.” They leaned over to inspect the tiny bundle and inside found a sleeping baby with a tuft of jet-black hair and the most curiously shaped lightning bolt scar. 

“Alright Hagrid, I should take him now.” Hagrid tightened his hold ever so slightly and the sleeping boy squirmed in his arms. He sighed sadly and handed the bundle over to Dumbledore. “Good Luck ‘Arry.” He turned back to the bike sniffing loudly.

Little Harry didn’t wake as Dumbledore set him on the steps and rang the bell. He didn’t wake as the old man vanished into thin air. He didn’t wake as the strict looking lady turned into a cat and disappeared into the night. He didn’t wake as the motorcycle with its giant rider roared down the road. He didn’t even stir as the door opened and a giant shadow fell across him. “Yooouuu raaanng?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again creative criticism is welcome. I know my chapters are pretty short but I actually started writing this story for another group of mine and then decided to share with all of you. I hope to eventually make the chapters a little longer but we shall see.

Emerald green eyes opened slowly as a loud bang went through the house. Children were heard yelling at each other, and laughter echoed through the halls. Harry Potter stretched his limbs slowly and rolled out of bed, his jet-black hair sticking up at all ends. He narrowed his eyes and patted around the mattress of his large 4 poster bed, searching for something but coming up empty. Suddenly his blurry eyesight cleared as his glasses were placed on his face. He grinned at the disembodied hand that rested on his shoulder. “Thanks Thing what would I ever do without you?” The hand known as Thing, gave a thumbs up and jumped off Harry’s shoulder. It made its way carefully around the mess of Harry’s room and gave him a ‘come on’ gesture. Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes for a few short moments before they widened, “Oh, right it’s Pugsley’s birthday. That bang must have been either Uncle Fester or Uncle Gomez…. I really hope they got him another canon for his birthday!”

Harry left his room and began to run down the stairs and was tripped by one of Thing’s hand skates, but before he could even process he was falling, a gigantic hand steadied him. “Thanks Lurch I thought I was a goner there.” The gigantic hand was attached to an even more gigantic man. He had a green pallor to his skin and his hair was almost nonexistent on his square head. Any who saw him thought he was Frankenstein’s monster come to life and to anyone that wasn’t an Addams he could very well be that monster. However, to the Addams family he was their beloved butler and the very being that found little Harry on their doorstep. As such Harry had a little soft spot for the gigantic man. Lurch reached down and picked Harry up and carried him the rest of the way down the stairs and into the Addams Mansion parlor. Harry sighed but smiled. Even if Lurch didn’t speak much, he still knew better than to argue with him. Besides more than likely everyone else was more than anxious for him to get out of bed so they could all celebrate Pugsley’s 13th birthday together. After all it wasn’t every day the Addamses went out to the zoo.

“Ah there you are Lurch. It seems you found our lazy young child.” A woman of undeterminate age said with love in her voice as she sat in a wicker chair braiding a pale young girl’s raven black hair into twin braids. “There you are Wednesday dear all done.” She stood so gracefully it seemed as if she was floating. She ran long pale fingers down a black dress that clung to her as if skin. Her long midnight black hair fell down to the floor but never touched. The look on her face was practically unreadable until a hand landed on her shoulder. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the shorter male. “Gomez dear did you and Uncle Fester finish building Pugsley’s new canon?”

A man with slicked back hair and a pencil thin mustache adjusted his pin-striped suite. Gomez smiled warmly at the woman. “But of course, Morticia my love. I also see Lurch has fetched dear Harry for us.”

“Yes, Gomez he has. Now all the family is awake and ready, and we can begin this dreary outing.”

Harry looked outside and found it was raining cats and dogs. Aunt Morticia was right it was an absolutely dreary and dismal day. It was prefect.

Sometime later the Addams finally set off on their excursion, after much fuss and delay. Of course Grandmama had to make Pugsley’s favorite pirate shaped pancakes with nightshade syrup, Uncle Gomez and Uncle Fester had to shoot Pugsley out of his new canon at least once, and then they had a very difficult time convincing the family Chimera to get out of the hearse and that it couldn’t go to the zoo with them. Thanks to the rain the zoo was practically empty, and everyone was able to stroll to their hearts content. Uncle Fester had wandered away mumbling something about wrestling the lions and Grandmama went with him to video tape the entire thing. Lurch had settled in the picnic area with Thing to finish reading 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez shared an umbrella, black of course, as they followed their over eager children happily playing in the rain. “Oh, look Gomez dear little Wednesday is dragging her big brothers to the Reptile House. Do you think she will feed Harry or Pugsley to the Boa Constrictor?” Gomez paused in thought for a moment. “Well, Harry seems to have a way with snakes, so they tend to swallow and spit him back up without any damage. On the other hand, Wednesday might try to convince Harry to get the snakes to bite down on Pugsley, after all it is his birthday and she does love to make her older brother happy. My money is on Pugsley getting eaten today.” Morticia smiled mysteriously, little more than a twitch of her lips really, but a smile none the less. “Are you willing to make a wager on that Gomez my love? I have a…feeling…something much different will take place today.” Gomez eyed his wife and hummed. He knew better than to discount his wife’s ‘feelings’ but he never could resist a wager. “If I lose, I will let you win in our next fencing match.” Morticia tsk’d at him. “That isn’t a wager. You know I would beat you anyway. No if I win you have to let Uncle Fester win.” Gomez looked absolutely appalled but agreed. 

As they entered the Reptile House neither were surprised by the sight that lay before them. Harry and Wednesday were encircled by a very large boa constrictor and Pugsley was on the inside of the enclosure looking very confused on how he ended up on the wrong side of the glass. Gomez and Morticia shared a knowing look and smile. The adults walked over to where the large snake was wrapped around their children and Morticia leaned down. “Did you find a new pet my dears?” 

Wednesday looked up excitedly, to a normal onlooker her face and inflection would not seem to change, but to her family her eyes shone brighter and just a hint of a smile played at the corner of her mouth. “Look mother Harry saved this snake for a horrid life of captivity. His name is Slithers. He is ever so adorable.” Harry smiled and hugged the snake to him. 

“He said he was bored living behind the glass and when I was thinking of a cunning plan to get him out the glass disappeared like magic…though I’m not sure how Pugsley got in there. Can I keep Slithers? I know it’s Pugsley’s birthday and mine’s not for a couple of months, but can I? Pretty please with bat sprinkles and a Nightshade berry on top? ”

“Gomez dear I’ll let you answer that while I get Pugsley out.” Morticia pulled a slender, polished, black stick from seemingly out of nowhere, waved it once and suddenly the glass was gone. Pugsley stepped out of the enclosure and frowned. 

“What’s that stick? How did you get me out? Can we keep the snake? Can I go back in the enclosure? It was kind of fun."

“Children we have something to share with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I think eventually I will put some of them together to make longer chapters but for now it shall do.

An hour later, the entirety of the Addams family was gathered in the mansion front parlor doting on the newest pet, a Burmese Python named Slithers. Of course, Gomez couldn’t resist the pouting faces of his dear children begging to bring home yet another stray animal, as Morticia had expected. On the trip home they explained to the children all about a world filled with witches and wizards and magic. Morticia explained how she and her mother were both witches, how Gomez was what was called a muggle, a non-magical being, and how even Lurch was a half giant.  
Harry was petting Slithers, who had wrapped himself around his waist like a snakeskin belt, “So you’re saying I’m not really your nephew and my parents didn’t really die in a car crash?” Gomez and Uncle Fester looked away guiltily but Morticia raised her chin and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“Do not take that tone with us young man. We only did this at the request of Albus Dumbledore. He thought it would be best for you to grow up as any other normal child and we agreed. Now you do have a real aunt and uncle out there in Little Whinging, but we stopped by one time when you were still a baby and they slammed the door in our faces. We may not be your biological family, but we love you just the same.” 

Harry looked down. “Your right, I’m sorry everyone. I wouldn’t trade you for anything. So, if Aunt Morticia and grandmama are witches, and Lurch is a half-giant…what is Thing?”

Gomez and Morticia shrugged. “We honestly have no idea, he just showed up one day.” Thing gave a thumbs up and went back to throwing darts at Lurch. 

Harry gave it a few minutes of thought and then finally broke the silence. “So, if my parents were wizards, then does that mean I’m one too?”

Morticia nodded and spoke without looking up from her knitting of a spiderweb. “Yes, that’s right. I suspect you should be getting your letter to Hogwarts any day now. I’m not sure what to expect since I attended Koldovstoretz in Russia before the Addams were run out of Romania. After that I went to Ilvermorny. However, Grandmama is friends with Dumbledore.” 

At that moment Grandmama appeared in the parlor with bat wing cookies. “That Albus is quite a wizard. He was the only one that could make dark witches and wizards like Grindelwald and Voldemort run for the hills. Oh, the stories I could tell you of when Albus and Gellert were young!”

“Oof!” Morticia gasped. “Grandmama no! The children are far too young for that.”

Pugsley paused from eating his seventh bat cookie. “What’s a Voldemort?” 

Grandmama took the plate of cookies from Pugsley. “He’s not a what he’s a who. He was a dark wizard that rose to power some years ago. Remarkably enough he was taken down by a boy no older than one. Voldemort was destroyed but even though the boy’s parents perished, he survived with little more than a lightning bolt shaped scar.”

Everyone turned and looked at Harry, who in turn just looked around dumbfounded. “How did I do that? I don’t think I know magic like that. If I were that powerful could I have kept my parents from dying?” 

Morticia set aside her knitting and reached down, pulling Harry and his new pet into her arms. “While magic can do many wonderful things, it cannot bring back the dead; Nor can it change fate. I’m sure you will become a great wizard someday my child but only if you remember, even magic has its limits but people have the potential for limitless possibilities.” 

Over the next few days Morticia and Grandmama stopped hiding their use of magic but Harry was surprised by how much they did without magical help. Finally, he asked Morticia why she didn’t just water her plants with magic if it would go faster. She looked up from where she was untangling the Devil’s Snare, aptly named Mr. Tangles, from her African Strangler, Cleopatra. “If I were to do everything with magic, I wouldn’t know the pure unbridled horror of bonding with my precious babies.” Finally, she untangled the two plants and looked up through the greenhouse ceiling. “Oh, look the bats are home. Harry, be a dear and fetch the mail.” 

Harry hopped down from the stool he was sitting on and hissed lightly at his feet. “Come on, Slithers.” Slithers looked up from his spot on the heated bear rug and snaked his way up Harry’s arm to wrap himself lightly around Harry’s neck. Morticia smiled at the two of them.  
“Every child deserves a pet. Hmmm … maybe it’s about time little Wednesday had a pet of her own.” Morticia thought to herself. Harry climbed the steps to the very top of the Addams Mansion to where the bats made their home in the Widows Walk. It took him no time at all find the small pile of letters and papers and bring them into the parlor where Gomez was teaching Pugsley how to fence. 

“Ah Harry my boy. Anything interesting in the mail today?” Gomez asked. Harry didn’t reply as he handed his Uncle the wizard paper, The Daily Prophet, with its magical moving pictures. Gomez deftly disarmed his son, who was trying to cut his father’s legs out from under him while he was distracted and went over to where Harry had sat himself on the couch with a thick envelope. “What do you have there, my boy?”  
Harry shrugged and handed over the envelope that was labeled with fancy swirling green script.

Mr. H. Potter-Addams  
South Swamp Facing Bedroom  
1313 Cemetery Lane  
York  
North Yorkshire

“Morticia my love come quick I think Harry has finally received his letter!”


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Addams visit Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long originally this was 3 short chapters so I waited until it was mostly done to post it as one longer chapter.

For the next several days Harry read and reread his letter every chance he got. Even though he knew it was a strong possibility he would go to Hogwarts he still couldn’t believe he was a wizard. There was also the matter of his school supplies. He had a long list of items he needed to get but no one knew where exactly to get them. Grandmama knew of a location called Diagon Alley but it had been so long since she had gone there, she couldn’t remember exactly where it was. Their savior came in the most surprising form. Lurch and Thing apparently had a friend that worked at the school who was all to happy to help them. They were supposed to meet later that very day at a pub in London. Harry stopped reading his letter for the thousandth time and instead watched the world outside the Addams family hearse. He had always wondered how they managed to fit the entire family inside comfortably but now that he thought about it, it occurred to him that it was probably magic. He absentmindedly stroked the top of Slithers head, who had taken to acting like a rather fancy scarf, and instead tried to imagine a place where wizards would go to shop. Did they have a department store? Could they order online? How did muggles, non magical people, not know?  
Finally they reached The Leaky Cauldron, a dingy little pub with pealing paint and nearly blacked out windows. It looked so out of place amongst the newer, shinier, upscale shops, Harry wondered how the muggles didn’t notice it. He watched them for a few moments as the rest of the Addams got out of the car. The muggles seemed to go from one window to the next without even pausing at the pub. Slowly though as the Addams clan got out of the car people stopped to stare or began attempting to cross the exceedingly busy street. He never understood what was so weird about his family. Sure, they dressed darkly and lived in a Victorian mansion, but they were extremely kind and always willing to help those in need. Harry chuckled slightly and Mortica looked down at him with a smile in her dark eyes.  
“What has you chuckling my dear?”  
Harry smirked, “I was just remembering about the time Uncle Fester tried to give that mugger several thousand Pounds, but the guy was so scared he ran away. You would think they would have seen weirder than Uncle Fester.”  
Morticia patted Harry lightly on his head and gave Slithers a quick scratch under his chin. “If I correctly recall Uncle Fester thought the poor dear was playing tag and quickly gave chase. The silly man went straight to the police and turned himself in.” By this time Lurch and Thing finished parking the car and rejoined the family as they waited on the curb. “Well my dears shall we get going?”  
Gomez offered Morticia his arm and they led the way into the Leaky Cauldron. It took Harry’s eyes a few moments to adjust from the sunlight outside to the near darkness inside. When his eyes finally adjusted, he noticed the inside was just as dingy as the outside. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon on a weekday, there were quite a few people. Harry caught himself wondering if wizards had jobs. They stood by the door waiting while Lurch and Thing seemed to be looking for someone. Suddenly the door behind them was opened and Harry was pulled into a bone creaking bear hug.  
“Little ‘Arry! You’ve gotten so big!”  
Harry looked to his family for help but Gomez just smiled and threw open his arms.   
“Hagrid my good man there you are. Lurch just went off to go find you. I see you found our young Harry.”  
Hagrid set down Harry and he got his first look at the giant of a man. He was easily as tall as Lurch, but where Lurch was pale and sickly looking, Hagrid had a healthy color and looked like he spent a lot of time outdoors. However, it was his eyes that gave Harry pause. They looked like two shining beetles peering out from behind his head of wild unruly mane of hair. They tickled at Harry's memory but for the life of him he couldn't place why.  
A murmur began around them as people started to take notice of Harry.  
“Bless my soul it's Harry Potter!”  
“Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back.” Harry didn’t know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.   
“Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can’t believe I’m meeting you at last.”   
“So proud, Mr. Potter, I’m just so proud.”  
“Always wanted to shake your hand — I’m all of a flutter.”  
“Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can’t tell you, Diggle’s the name, Dedalus Diggle.”   
“I’ve seen you before!” said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle’s top hat fell off in his excitement. “You bowed to me once in a shop.”   
“He remembers!” cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. “Did you hear that? He remembers me!” Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.   
“Professor Quirrell!” said Hagrid. “Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.”   
“P-P-Potter,” stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry’s hand, “c-can’t t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.”   
“What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?”   
“D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts,” muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he’d rather not think about it. “N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?” He laughed nervously. “You’ll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I’ve g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.” He looked terrified at the very thought.  
Finally Gomez and Morticia decided enough was enough and sent Lurch to save Harry from everyone wanting to see the famous Harry Potter. When they still wanted to try and shake Harry's hand, Morticia stepped in their path and raised her chin imperially. Her expression brokered no argument and finally everyone went back to their seats. The Addams followed Hagrid out to the back alley and waited as he tapped the bricks over the trash cans with a bright pink umbrella. The bricks began to shift and move until there was a walkway large enough for Hagrid and Lurch to walk through side by side. Once through the children stood rooted to the spot as they tried to take everything in at once. Suddenly Wednesday ran to the Apothecary shop and Pugsley found an Ice Cream shop.  
“Lurch be a dear and go accompany Harry. Gomez and Uncle Fester go fetch Pugsley. Grandmama and I….wait where is Grandmama? Oh never mind. I will go fetch Wednesday. Harry we will meet up here after you go with Lurch to check on your inheritance.”  
Harry frowned in confusion. “Inheritance?”  
Morticia huffed slightly and gently nudged Harry towards Lurch and Hagrid. “Of course, dear. Your parents left it for you. We were waiting until now to get it for you as per Dumbledore’s request.”  
Harry looked up at Morticia and smiled. “This is great! This means I can pay you back for everything you and Uncle Gomez have done for me!”  
Morticia stopped suddenly and narrows her eyes. “You will do no such thing!” She straightened and stood to her full height and glared down at her young ward. “Do you think we took you in only to have you repay us? Is that what you think the Addams are like? We took you in because you were a tiny defenseless child with no real family of your own. We took you in and raised you, clothed you, educated you, and loved you as an Addams. We did not adopt you and give you the glorious name of Addams out of some misbegotten idea that you would someday repay us with the money your birth parents left for you. No! Your money is to do with as you will. If you want to spend it all at once you may. Of course, I will suggest otherwise. If you want to save it until you have finished school and begin life on your own, that is up to you. However, if you try to give it to anyone in the Addams family, we will take it as a grave insult and give it back immediately.” Mortica relaxed slightly and her faced softened. “You are a child of Addams you do not need to buy our love. Now go with Lurch and meet us back here when you are done. After that we will go shopping for your school items as a family.”   
Harry ran to Morticia and gave her a tight squeeze, careful not to squish Slithers who had fallen asleep. “I’m sorry Aunt Morticia. I won’t try to upset you like that again.” Mortica returned the hug and gently nudged Harry back towards Lurch, who had at some point stopped Hagrid from interceding. She turned and headed to the Apothecary to fetch Wednesday.  
Harry, Hagrid and Lurch headed toward a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — “Yeah, that’s a goblin,” said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: 

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

As they entered Harry was struck by the similarities with muggle banks. When he mentioned this Lurch nodded in agreement, but Hagrid just shrugged. “Not sure ‘bout that, but it wouldn’t surprise me none.” They approached an important looking goblin and Hagrid cleared his throat. The goblin ignored them for a few moments and only looked up when he had finished writing on a parchment.   
“What can I do for you today?” he grunted gruffly.   
Hagrid cleared his throat again and tried to sound authorative. “Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal. Also, I am here on behalf of Headmaster Dumbledore. It’s about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen.”   
The Goblin raised a nonexistent eyebrow. “Very well. I need the key for Mr. Potter’s vault and a letter of permission from either owner of the object in the vault of question.”  
Lurch stepped forward and handed the goblin a key while Hagrid rummaged through his multitude of pockets. Finally after many minutes of searching he pulled out a slightly crumpled letter. The goblin took a moment to read it and nodded. “All is in order. Mr. Potter will go with his…butler to his vault and Mr. Hagrid will go fetch the object in question.”  
Harry was immensely curious about what Hagrid had been sent to fetch but shrugged and followed a goblin named Griphook further into the bank.  
Griphook was yet another goblin. “What’s the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?” Harry asked.   
“Can’t tell yeh that,” said Hagrid mysteriously. “Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore’s trusted me. More’n my job’s worth ter tell yeh that.” Griphook held the door open for them and Hagrid left with his goblin escort. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Lurch with some difficulty, and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn’t steering. Harry’s eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Poor Slithers buried himself inside Harry’s shirt to escape the cold wind. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but it was too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. Lurch did not seem to like the cart very much, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Lurch got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, Galleons Griphook explained, columns of silver, Sickles. Heaps of little bronze Knuts, Harry stood and stared in amazement. Lurch finally having gotten himself back under control reach in and put a small pile of each coin type in a black drawstring purse. Harry frowned as he took the pouch.   
“Should we take more?” Lurch shook his head and nudged Harry back towards the cart. Harry went without any complaint and climbed back in. “I suppose you are right I do have quite a bit of schooling ahead of me. You are always so thoughtful Lurch.” Griphook looked confused at the transaction but said nothing as they made their way back to the surface.

When they stepped back out into the light Hagrid was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. “Well should we get started on your school shopping? Might as well get yer uniform,” said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. “Listen I’m going to borrow Lurch here for a moment do ya mind?” Harry shook his head and entered Madam Malkin’s shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.   
“Hogwarts, dear?” she said, when Harry started to speak. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to a boy with pale skin and light blonde almost white hair.   
“Hello,” said the boy, “Hogwarts, too?”   
“Yes,” said Harry.  
“My father’s next door buying my books and Mother’s up the street looking at wands,” said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. “Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully Father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.” Harry frowned slightly as he listened to the spoiled boy go on. He remined Harry of a boy he had seen when he was younger kicking at his mother begging for sweets. “Have you got your own broom?” the boy went on.   
“No,” said Harry.   
“Know what House you’ll be in yet?”   
“No,” said Harry, feeling more and more stupid by the minute.  
“I say who are those weird people? Do you know them?”  
Harry looked and could barely contain his happiness as his family waved at him from outside. They carried various food and items they had purchase, as well as all of Harry’s needed supplies much to his dismay, but what stopped him was the item Lurch and Hagrid held up for him to see. They held a cage and inside was a beautiful snowy whit owl. Harry whispered down to Slithers to take a look and smiled even wider when the boy jumped back in surprise when the large snake poked his head out of Harry’s shirt. Harry stepped down from the stool and paid Madam Malkin for his robes. “Those ‘weird’ people as you put it are my family.” Harry rushed outside and accepted an ice cream cone from Pugsley. “Who is the owl for?” Morticia gave one of her rare smiles.   
“It is for you of course. We got Pugsley a cannon and Wednesday found a lovely little octopus for an early birthday present. So of course you needed a proper present aswell.”  
Harry looked sort of confused. “But I already have Slithers as my present.” Gomez tsk’d at Harry.  
“Us letting you rescue that poor creature is not a present. We raised you to be kind to all animals. We expect you children to come home with rescues. Hagrid already talked to Headmaster Dumbledore and you will be allowed to bring both Slithers and this owl with you to Hogwarts.”  
Harry smiled and pulled his large family into a group hug. “Thank you everyone.” The conversation with the boy from before was already forgotten.  
“Right Harry all that’s left is yer wand.” Said Hagrid. A magic wand . . . this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. The final shop was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door that read “Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.” A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the shop as Harry stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair so everyone had opted to wait outside. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a library; and he swallowed his questions and began looking at the neatly stacked boxes.   
“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before him seemingly coming out of nowhere.   
“Hello,” said Harry awkwardly.  
“Ah yes,” said the man. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.” It wasn’t a question. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.” Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry, “Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.” Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead with a long, white finger. “I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,” he said softly. “Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . .” He shook his head “Well, now Mr. Potter. Let me see.” He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?”  
“Um… well, I’m right-handed,” said Harry.   
“Hold out your arm. That’s it.” He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured he explained how no two wands were ever the same and how one could never get the same results with someone else’s wand. Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. “That will do,” he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one.” Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. He gave him another wand and Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. “No, no” He gave Harry yet another wand. Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. “Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . .” He put Harry’s wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, “Curious . . . curious . . .”   
“Sorry,” said Harry, “but what’s curious?”   
Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar.” Harry swallowed. “Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great.” Harry shivered. He wasn’t sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed him from his shop. After that Hagrid handed Harry his tickets for the train and went on his way. Harry still had another month left before school and he could hardly contain his excitement as the Addams drove home.


End file.
